¡¿Que onda con el Karma!
by Tsubaki2345
Summary: Sakura ha sido muy mala persona y un accidente en auto la hará reflexionar sobre su vida. parejas narusaku, shikatema, nejiten y Gaahina
1. prologo

este fic se me ocurrio al ver una guía de libros con un hilarante titulo de un libro que es famoso en europa y seguro ahora en todo el mundo llamado maldito Karma solo que aquí no es igual solo es el titulo. parejas, Nejiten, Gaahina, Narusaku y shikatema.

**prologo**

_Aquí tienen la tipica escena de un boda perfecta la novia con su vestido blanco y su cabello negro azulado mirando a su dama de honor una dama de cabellos rosa y ojos verdes, les sorprendería saber que hace un año deje de ser esa dama y fuí muchas cosas._

_Al pensar en eso me digo a mi misma, ¿por qué rayos esperaste a que algo sorbrenatural como el Karma cambiará tu vida si mejor lo pudiste hacer tu misma desde el principio? con cosas simples como besar y abrazar a tu bebita de un mes, decirle a tu esposo cuanto lo amas o recordale a tu mejor amiga que es especial dentro y fuera del trabajo._

_Aunque debo admitir que esa experiencia cambió mi vida para siempre._

_

* * *

_

Pero comenzare por relatarles mi vida yo nací en un barrio algo pobre en una aldea lejana, mi madre tuvo que gastar el poco dinero que tenía para darme educación, y claró aproveche eso logré incluso optener una beca para poder estudiar al extranjero y la acepte poco despúes volví a mi país con un flamente titúlo academicó especializado comencé como supervisora en la empresa farmaceutica en la que trabajo aun pero con un mejor puesto en fin hay conocí a tres personas que cambiarían mi vida para siempre a mi amigos Hinata y Sai y a mi esposo Naruto quien me dió su amor y apoyo cosa que antes no apreciaba puesto que al principio lo rechazaba nunca se rindió hasta que al fin logró convencerme, poco despúes nos casamos y dí a luz a nuestra hija Violeta.

Mi vida era perfecta pero cuando Tsunafe Sama me acendió me convertí en un verdadero moustro, solo me concentraba en el trabajo no tenía tiempo para mi familia, amigos, pareja e Hija y lo peor de todo en un viaje le fuí infiel a mi esposo con un socio llamado Idate Morimo, nunca se lo dije y esa es una cosa que aun hoy en día odio de mi misma.

Las cosas siguierón empeorando hasta que un día todo cambió iba a mi trabajo como siempre con el celular encendido sin ver al camino estaba despidiendo a un empleado y sin darme cuenta choque con un árbol así quedando en un Coma profundo.

continuara.


	2. mis malas acciones

este fic se me ocurrio al ver una guía de libros con un hilarante titulo de un libro que es famoso en europa y seguro ahora en todo el mundo llamado maldito Karma solo que aquí no es igual solo es el titulo. parejas, Nejiten, Gaahina, Narusaku y shikatema.

**mis malas acciones**

_Derrepente sentì que flotaba vi hacia abajo y pude ver mi cuerpo inconciente postrado un una cama de hospital con un repirador y todo y a mi esposo con mi hija en brasos y a Hinata y a su novio junto con Sai me observaban muy tristes me rompiò el corazòn verlos así intente volver a mi cuerpo pero una fuerza extraña no me lo permitía sentí como la visión del hospital desaparecia y era llevada a un lugar muy raro que era completamente negro me asuste pero intente lo mas que pude mantener la calma estuve a punto de gritar hasta que al fin eschuche un par de voces a la lejanía muestra de que no estaba sola fuí hasta donde oía que estaban dichas voces al llegar observe a dos personas muy opuesta a una mujer pelirroja vestida de blanco llevaba unas gafas y a un hombre de de cabello obscuro con ojos del mismo color al acercame a ellos pude ver que sus ojos cambierón a rojos cosa que me asusto pero me contuve._

_—¿que hagó aquí?_

_—estás aqui por que tus acciones ya no tienen control y debes saber que toda mala acción tiene sus consecuencias. hablo el hombre de ojos rojos._

_—¿quienes son ustedes?. solte de golpe._

_—somos el Karma. repondierón los dos al mismo tiempo._

_—yo soy tu buen Karma. dijo la mujer pelirroja._

_—y yo el malo, menciono furico aquel hombre._

_—¿que motivos me hicierón venir a este lugar?_

_—verás estas aquí por que tus acciones esta pasando a peor y ya es momento de que reflexiones, lo que has hecho antes de que sea demasiado tarde. menciono algo enojada la mujer.—primero te mostraré tus buenas acciones._

_Vi en la Pantalla a mi estudiando y luego reciviendo mi diploma y despùes a mi madre en el nuevo departamanto que le compre, luego vi el día de mi boda y por último a mi ayudando a Hinata dándole un empleo como asistente mia._

_—hasta ahora no has reunido el buen Karma suficiente como para volver a tu cuerpo mi compañero te mistrará por que. menciono la mujer de gafas señalando a aquel hombre aterrador._

_Este solo se limito a mostrarme imagenes mías de las que yo no estaba orgullosa, yo regañando a Hinata, gritandole a mi esposo y a mi bebe y por últmo a mi engañando a mi esposo._

_—por favor ¿como saben que mi esposo no me estuvo engañando en el viaje. El hombre mostró una Imagen de Naruto solo en casa cuidando a Violeta al momento el télefono sonó y el contesto_

_—Shikamaru no puedo ir al bar contigo tengo que cuidar a Violeta mientras Sakura sigà de viaje. Y no por supiesto que no Sakura nunca me mentiría adíos._

_Mi corazón se estrujo al ver aquello ¿era una verdadera imbecil mientras yo lo engañaba el me esperaba en casa pero repentinamente otra interrogante se me vino a la mente._

_—¿y como se que no me engaña en el trabajo?_

_El sujeto revelo en la pantalla la oficina de mi esposo, el se encontraba trabajando hasta que repentinamente su secretaria Amaru aparecio derrepente obviamente ella nunca me agrado con esa ropa tan reveladora ya ni parecia secretaria para mi sino una estriper, en fin la muy zorra se acerco a mi esposo y sento encima de su escritorio._

_—señor Uzumaki ¿puedo tomarme un descanso?. Pregunto mientras se inclinaba y le ponía su escote frente a MI Naruto. El la miró friamente y solo se limitó a decir._

_—no largate. Ella no lo tomo muy bien se fue de la oficiona dando un portazo._

_Al ver aquello me hizo sentir peor el nunca me engaño era un verdadero monstruo._

_—¿vez ? ahora para remediar esto tendras que asenter a la escala de la encarnación y reunir todo el buen Karma que puedas solo así podrás volver a tu cuerpo. dijerón al unisono._

_Luego senti como si algo presionara todo mi cuerpo y despues deperte siento ¡¿una hormiga?_

_continuara_

**agradecimientos a:**

**layill**

**vlatislav**

**gaahina is love**

**orihime Uchiha**

**y klan destino**


	3. Shikamaru

este fic se me ocurrio al ver una guía de libros con un hilarante titulo de un libro que es famoso en europa y seguro ahora en todo el mundo llamado maldito Karma solo que aquí no es igual solo es el titulo. parejas, Nejiten, Gaahina, Narusaku y shikatema.

**Shikamaru**

Sakura se encontraba algo confundida pero igual pudo ver que se encontraba en la oficina de su abogado Shikamaru nada lo supo por que su foto de el y su novia Temari se encontraba en el escritorio pero igual se pregunto que le había pasado hasta que la voz de su buen Karma la hizo reaccionar.

—por ahora serás un homiga hasta que logres completar tu buena acción con el. explico.

—¡¿como voy a ayudarlo si nisiquiera puedo hablar con el y soy mas pequeña y un ratón?

Pregunto exaltada.

—claro que puede hablarle tonta puedes comunicarte telepaticamente con las personas mas cercanas a ti con ecepción de tu esposo. Explico molesto su mal Karma.

—bien lo haré ahora que lo mencionan ya viene.

Sakura observo a Shikamaru entrar y aunque no la pudo ver por su minusculo tamaño pudo oir como lo llamaba.

—que raro me estare volviendo loco o escucho la voz de Sakura.

_"si soy yo aqui en tu escritorio"_ el vió hacia abajo y pudo ver a una hormiga pequeña.

—bromeas verdad no puedes ser una hormiga si estas en el hospital esto debecer un mal sueño o algo así.

_"¡no digas tonterias Baka claro que soy yo! _menciono fúrica la Haruno.

—si gritas así es obvio que eres Sakura.

Luego de media hora de explicación Shikamaru comprendió todo.

—bien si en verdad quieres ayudarme acompañame al centro comercial.

_"¿para qué?"_

_—_para buscarle un regalo a Temari y bueno tu eres mujer seguro sabes que cosas les gustan a las mujeres. Comento con seguridad enojando a Sakura.

_"bien acepto vamos"_

_

* * *

_L_a _visita al centro comercial fue algo breve lo único que quizo comprar Shikamaru fue un vestido y un par de pendientes ya que según el estaba corto de dinero igual Sakura tuvo que acompañarlo a la fiesta por que no sabía como hablar frente a los hermanos de esta y supuso que conociendo y a Gaara y que sabía lidiar con tipos como Kankuro lo ayudaria.

Al llegar a la casa de Temari antes de tocar la puerta Shikamaru puso a Sakura en su oido.

_"por que haces esto?"_pregunto confundida.

—bueno si necesito que me ayudes con algo tu puedes decirme lo que necesito y eso es una ventaja ya que nadie puede verte. Explico mientras tocaba el timbre.

Temari abrió la puerta.

—Shika, si viniste ¿me compraste algo esta vez?. pregunto molesta ya que la vez anterior no le trajo nada.

—si aqui tienes dos regalos el de este año y del año pasado. Mencino despreocupado dándole los dos paquetes. —¿tus hermanos estan hay?—pregunto algo nervioso.

—Kankuro no esta solo Gaara adelante pasa. Shikamaru entro pero se tranquilizo al ver que Hinata estaba hay con Gaara, recordo que desde que ellos dos se hicieron novios casi nunca se separaban, aunque Sakura no tuvo mucho que hacer pudo ayudarle con algunos temas de mujeres que comentaban hay Hinata y Temari al fin el día termino y con ello la misión de Sakura ya que a media noche su cuerpo de Hormiga se desvanecio del oido de Shikamaru y llego a otro lugar era un estudio de pintura y recordo que era el estudió de su amigo Sai y vió que ahora ya no era hormiga sino una mariposa.

continuara

**agradecimientos a:**

**layill**

**vlatislav**

**gaahina is love**

**orihime Uchiha**

**y klan destin**


	4. Sai

este fic se me ocurrio al ver una guía de libros con un hilarante titulo de un libro que es famoso en europa y seguro ahora en todo el mundo llamado maldito Karma solo que aquí no es igual solo es el titulo. parejas, Nejiten, Gaahina, Narusaku y shikatema.

**Sai **

Sakura se encontraba posada en uno de los cuadros de Sai pensando que mal le pudo haber hecho como para parar hay entonces lo recordo.

_Fue un día antes de la Graduación ella estaba harta de oir hablar a Sai solo de arte._

_—deberías trabajar en algo que realmente te de un futuro el arte es para fracasados._

_Sai lo único que hizo fue guardar silencio y marcharse, Sakura sabía que aun con la disculpa que le dió dos días despúes eso no era suficiente para arreglar el daño ._

Ella sabía que tenía algo más que hacer por el y de una u otra forma lo ayudaría en lo que fuera, derrepente oyó el ruido de puerta abrirse se apresuro para ponerse enfrente de el.

_"hola Saí"_.saludo Sakura.

—¿me estoy volviendo loco o que? pregunto confundido.

_"no soy yo Sakura, debido a cosas que no puedo explicarte ahora, cambie de ser humana a hormiga y de hormiga en mariposa y estoy aqui para ayudarte y arreglar ese mal comentario que te di en la graduación"_

—bien si de verdad quieres ayudarme me gustaría que fueras mi nuevo modelo para mi cuadro. Comento sonriente.

_"¿por que?"_pregunto algo confundida

—verás ultimamente estoy falto de inspiración y con ver los lindos colores que tienen tus alas me da una idea de un exelente cuadro ¿que te parece?.

_"bien si esto me ayuda por mi esta bien" _respodió contenta

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Sakura, Naruto no paraba de pensar en ella preguntarse ¿porqué algo tan horrible le pudo pasar a una mujer? y peor aun su esposa pero igual debía admitir que las cosas no eran para buenas en su matrimonio con eso de que siempre estaba de viaje y nunca podía compartir nisiquiera una tarde con el, lo peor de todo era que cada día estaba mas irritable era horrible, peor igual aun la seguia amando pero el a veces se hacia la simple interrogante de si ella aun lo amaba eso lo tenía loco y furioso pero igual había que admitir que al momento de que ella despertara haría lo mejor para ser un buen esposo mejor de lo había sido antes.

decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a verla en el hospital para confirmar si su estada seguía siendo favorable.

Al llegar pudo ver al amor de su vida en el peor de los estados cosa que no le desearia el ni al peor villano del mundo pero igual para el seguía siendo lo mas bello que había visto, claro sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos decian que a Sakura le faltaba mucha carne y que solo su trasero era pasable y que carecia completamente de senos puesto que los de Ino, Tenten , Temari y sobro todo Hinata tenían mas que ella pero a el no le importaban esas cosas el la amaba por ser ella una mujer inteligente y hermosa a su estilo, amable en sus momentos y muy fuerte si esa fortaleza fue lo primero que llamo su atención aunque le gustaba también su cuerpo su fortaleza era lo que según le daba su valor no la apariencia fisica .

—doctor ¿hubo alguna mejorá? Pregunto el con algo de tristeza.

—no señor Uzumaki al parecer el coma de su esposa es serio podría incluso quedar así por años o decadas. De cualquier forma le sugeriria que para parar tal sufrimiento podría desconectarla.

—¡esta loco! ¡yo nunca le haría algo así a mi esposa! ¿que clase de monstruo cree que soy ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme. Finalizo furioso la conversación.

Naruto se fue sin darse cuenta de que su secretaria por casualidad estaba en ese lugar y había escuchado cada palabra.

_"perfecto"_pensó contenta Amaru su por fin acabaría con el único obstaculo entre ella y su jefe.

* * *

Al terminar el cuadro Sai quedó muy satisfecho con su trabajo.

—debo admitirlo es lo mejor que he hecho y te lo debo a ti Sakura. Agradecio el artista.

_"no deberías ser tan amable conmigo despúes de lo que te hice, creo que ya estamos a mano ¿no?"_

_—_No solo estamos a mano esto seguro es una obra maestra seguro el museo de Nueva York quiera esto en su colección de arte natural conteporaneo.

_"'¿tú crees?"_pregunto confundida.

—claro es lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora aparte hice algo de lo que me dijiste, no solo soy artista soy publicista estoy realizando mis dos posibles sueños y eso te lo debo a ti. Comento agradecido.

_"¿a mi? ¿porqué?" _

—por tu comentario, aunque al principio no lo entendí y para no decir que lo deteste tenías razón las dos solas no eran nada pero al convinar ambas carreras supe que eso me garantizaría un gran exito y una esposa modelo.

_"¿estas casado?"_

_—_si su nombre es Ino Yamanaka, te invite pero Hinata dijo que estabas de viaje si quieres te muestro los videos de la boda.

_"no gracias"_

Sakura quedo pensativa por unos instantes ¿de que mas cosas se había perdido? Derrepente sintió como era tranladada a la alcoba de Sai e Ino y vió que aun no había cambiado y de pregunto ¿que hacia falta?

continuara

en el siguiente habrá lemon Saino.

**agradecimientos a:**

**layill**

**vlatislav**

**gaahina is love**

**orihime Uchiha**

**y klan destino**


	5. Ino

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto

**5: Ino**

Sakura se encontraga en la habitación de Sai, en ella encontro una foto de el y no podía creerlo ¿su ex mejor amiga era su esposa? Realemente no podia creer que Sai decia la verdad con eso y lo mucho que Ino había cambiado era increpible que la niña, rubia de pelo corto y ruda se convirtera de la noche a la mañana en una supermodelo famosa y esposa de un artista y empresario.

Al volar mas llego hasta la puerta del baño donde se oía la regadera encendida definitivamente era ella, al salir lo comprobo. La rubia el principio no la vio pero no tardo en darse cuenta de la extraña mariposa rosada que revoloteaba por toda la habitación, Sakura decidió que lo mejor era hablar de frente con su amiga aunque no creía que podría después de lo que ella le había dicho hace años cuando eran niñas.

_Hace aproximadamente 20 años Sakura e Ino eran buenas amigas pero su amistad no duro tanto como pensaron ya la pelea inicio gracias a la decisión de Sakura de estudiar al extranjero._

—_¿Por que me haces eso Sakura?, ¿que acaso nuestra amistad no conto? Pregunto molesta una niña rubia de ojos azules._

—_Ino tienes que entender que esto es lo mejor para mi y mi familia no será mucho tiempo. _

—_¡bueno largate pero ni se te ocurra volver a verme traidora desde ahora ya no somos amigas frentona!. Grito molesta Ino tirando una pequeña muñeca._

—_¡ si lo mejoror será alejarme de ti puerca! Respondió mas molesta la niña pelirrosa recojiendo la muñeca que la niña rubia había tirado, subiendo al avión._

Luego de ese frió recuerdo le vino un terrible remordimiento.

"_aun concervo la muñeca que le regale en su cumpleaños, que egoista fuí me large justamente el día de su cumpleaños casi sin aviso y tuve el descaro de insultarla, realmento no tengo el coraje de enfrentar esta situación"_

—¿quien esta hay? Pregunto Ino al escuchar los ruidos, luego vio a la pequeña mariposa volar frente a ella.

" — _hola Ino."_

Ino al principio se espanto al ver que la mariposa le hablaba y peor aun ella le entendía.

"—_soy yo Sakura._

—¿S-Sakura?

Luego de una larga explicación Ino entendió los motivos de tan extraña visita y que su mejor amiga la necesitaba ahora mas que nunca.

—no tienes de que preocuparte Saku, yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo. Contesto sonriente la Yamanaka.

—"_enserio ¿por que?_

—verás al principio no comprendí la razón de tu partida pero cuando tuve que viajar también para estudiar modelaje en Paris, lo entendi todo a la perfección, de no ser por eso no hubiera conocido a mi esposo, para ser sincera todo lo que tengo ahora te lo debo a ti amiga, no tienes ya nada que arreglar aqui yo te perdono.

—gracias Ino. Al terminar la convesación Sakura desaparecio para sorpresa de Ino, en ese momento su esposo entro a la habitación.

—¿Ino ocurrio algo? Pregunto preocupado su esposo abrazandola con fuerza, como la amaba. Pronto ninguno de los dos pudo contenerce y los besos no se hicieron de esperar.

Como lo amaba y de no ser por Sakura jamás lo hubiera conocido.

Mientras que en otro lugar en un jardin de una casa tradicional Japonesa Sakura se encontraba con hay con otra forma ahora era un colibri, por un momento se pregunto de quien era la casa hasta que vio el nombre de la resitencia.

Residencia de Neji Hyuga.

"_oh no"_

Continuara. Lamento la tardanza ojala disfruten el capi.

**agradecimientos a:**

**layill**

**vlatislav**

**gaahina is love**

**orihime Uchiha**

**y klan destino**


	6. neji

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto

**6: Neji**

En el hospital donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Sakura, Amaru había logrado escabullirse en el hospital y entrar a la habitación de Sakura sin que aparentemente nadie la viera se acerco sigilosamente a la extensión y .

—señorita ¿que cree que hace? Pregunto un hombre alto de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color.

—s-solo vine a visitar a la esposa de mi jefe. Escuso pensando que le creeíria.

—¿así? Entonces podría explicarme ¿por que se acerco a la extensión de los aparatos? Pregunto algo molesto el hombre.

—eso a usted no le importa. Contesto molesta Amaru.

—me importa por que soy el doctor acargo de su cuidado, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y si no le importa, lo mejor para usted sería irse ahora mismo antes de que llame a seguridad.

Amaru salió molesta del hospital furiosa por que aun no podía cumplir su objetivo, de desarce de la esposa de su jefe y poder casarse con para usarlo 1 año y para poder matarlo y quitarle su fortuna, el problema recaía en que primero tenía que eliminar a Sakura lo antes posible y se le ocurrio un buen plan eso no tendría fallo.

En esos momentos Sakura se encontraba en un gran predicamento Neji era una de las personas a las que mas había herido y ofendido y seguramente no dejaría darle explicaciones seguramente la aplastaría sin dudarlo, aunque en ese momento un hambre repentina vino a ella, recordo que se encontraba en el cuerpo de un colibri, por suerte para ella en el jardín había muchisimas flores, sin dudarlo se lanzo a devorar todo el nectar que pudiera, hasta que el sonido de unas pisadas la alerto.

—te gustan las flores amiguito? Pregunto una voz grave que ala vez sonaba dulce.

Sakura volteo para ver que en efecto quien se encontraba detras de ella era Neji. No tenía las agallas para verlo a los ojos después de lo que le hizo.

_Un pequeño de ojos blancos lloraba de forma desconsolada mientras que una pequeña de pelos rosados se burlaba de el._

—_¿de verdad le temes a la oscuridad? Cobarde. Se burlo la niña mientras el pequeño no paraba de sollorsar._

—_no es gracioso Sakura. Contesto recuperando la compostura._

—_así pues ya veremos. Dijo desafiante la niña mientras empujaba la pequeño dentro de un armario y ponía llave a la puerta._

Lo peor había sido que nadía vino por el hasta que llego Hinata y su padre, eso era imperdonable, no solo se había burlado de el también lo había torturado, merecia cualquier cosa que Neji le hiciera.

"—_Neji soy yo Salura antes de que digas algo dejame explicarte._

Luego de dar una larga explicación y de rogar misericordia Neji termino por perdonarle la vida con una condición.

—quiero que vigiles a mi esposa Tenten ella ha estado algo rara ultimamente y quiero que vallas a su estación de trabajo y me digas si me esta engañando o no.

Sakura asintió y volo los mas alto que pudo en esos moementos solo podía pensar en una cosa en su esposo Naruto

Continuara.

**agradecimientos a:**

**layill**

**vlatislav**

**gaahina is love**

**orihime Uchiha**

**y klan destino**


	7. ¿que sucedera conmigo?

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto

**Advertencia lemon al final**

**7: ¿que sucedera conmigo?**

Sakura volaba rumbo al centro de la ciudad aunque sabía que debía a la editora donde trabajaba Tenten, quería hacer una pequeña para en su casa, al llegar a la enorme casa que ella y su querido Naruto habían forjaron con sus propias manos se asomo a la venta y hay lo vio a su hermoso esposo que hacia sus ejercicios matutinos, se veía tan divino con esos musculos marcados por el esfuerzo y esos cabellos rubios que se balanceaban de arriba hacia abajo mientras flexionaba, era increíble que ella engañara a ese hombre por un ejecutivo escualido y sin chiste como Idate fue una idiota por no haber notado la belleza que la acompaño siempre.

Puedo ver también que Naruto termino de hacer lo que hacia y se dirigio a la cuna de su pequeña para meserla era increiblemente tierno, quería entrar hay y decirles a los dos cuanto los amaba pero sabía que tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir se lo debía a Neji.

No tardo en llegar a la editorial donde Tenten trabajaba la observo en toda su jornada y no parecia que ella fuera la clase de mujer que engaña a su esposo agradecia estar en el cuerpo de un colibri por se indetectable y por que en esa oficina había flores suficientes para ella, pronto la mujer termino de trabajar. Sakura la siguió hasta una tienda a la cual entro por la ventana hay lo único que tubo que hacer fue esconder y escuchar.

—disculpe, ¿tiene una locion especial para caballero? Pregunto anciosa la castaña a la dependiente.

—para que ocación?

—algo así como un aniversario ya que hoy se celebra que tenemos 1 año de casados y seguro mi marido ya lo ha olvidado pero igual pienso sorprenderlo con esto. Contesto feliz Tenten.

Sakura se asombro por esas palabras recordando que en otra ocación era ella la que olvidaba los aniversarios, pero ahora lo que había que hacer era volver con Neji.

—¿hoy es nuestro aniversario? No lo sabía.

"—_igual hay que corresponder, primero decoremos este lugar, segundo cocina la comida te ayudare con eso, y tercero quiero que hagas una pequeña nota y contes una rosa."_

—¿para que eso ultimo?

"—_no preguntes solo haslo."_

Sin chistar los dos comenzaron su labor y terminaron muy rápido ya todo se estaba listo para la llegada de Tenten, Sakura tomo la rosa y la nota y salió al patio. Donde vio a la mujer que se aproximaba, ella revoloteo hasta llegar a ella. Quien se sorprendió al ver la rosa y la nota en las pequeñas patitas de Sakura, tomo los presentes y se ruborizo un poco al pensar que su casi insensible esposo se le ocurriera algo tan tierno.

Sakura obsevo desde afuera como su plan salia a la perfección era increible ver a esa pareja le recordaba a ella y a su esposo antes de que según ella su matrimonio se hiciera tedioso y aburrido con ver como el Hyuga y su esposa se daban de comer el uno al otro y se robaban besitos de vez en cuando, era sorprendente y a la vez triste ya que ella había hechado a perder momentos como esos ahora entedía que esa experiencia era un llamado de atención no solo en el sentido moral también en su vida matrimonial ahora lo tenía todo claro, pronto una luz la ilumino y desaparecio de allí.

En ese momento Neji y Tenten ya habían terminado su cena y Neji al fin recibiria su regalo de aniversario los dos subieron a su alco y los besos fugases no se hicieron esperar ambos estaban sumergidos en su pasión.

Continuara

**agradecimientos a:**

**layill**

**vlatislav**

**gaahina is love**

**orihime Uchiha**

**y klan destino**


	8. hinata

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a masashi kisimoto

**8 Hinata**

Sakura aparecio frente a un apartamento lujoso viro su cuerpo y vio asustada que ahora era una gato, y para empeorar las cosas era una gatita, eso seguramente era lo mas humillante, y comenzo renegar, pero eran maullidos, pronto alguien abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Hinata quien la recogio en el acto.

—pobrecita debes estar ambrienta, te dare algo. Hinata al buscar los alimentos para la gata sentía que el animal le resultaba bastante familiar. Se asusto al escuchar la voz de Sakura de la nada.

"—_Hinata soy yo Sakura."_

—s-Sakura? Pregunto dudosa y asustada a la vez.

"— _si soy yo, vine aqui para ayudarte."_

Luego de la larga explicación de Sakura Hinata quedo sorprendida al ver que ella tenía al menos la intención de enmendar el daño que le había hecho al comenzar a ser su empleada, aunque ella no le guardaba rencor como Neji, debía admitir que el trato que le daba en la oficina no era nada bueno.

_Siempre que ella cometía un error minusculo siempre le reprochaba y la hacia hacer eso de nuevo, cuando hacia mal el cafe se lo tiraba encima, y cuando se le caían los papeles a veces le tiraba mas encima._

Pero sabía que ella estaba arrepentida y que seguro, no era la misma persona que conocia, además era obvio que sin ella no volvería a ser humana sin su ayuda, y bueno ella era ella no era rencorosa así que bien que importaba ayudar a alguien como ella, si tenía ya la intención de ser mejor.

Cuando iba a responder, su novio entro al apartamento, Sakura se sorprendió de ver que el misterioso novio de su asistente era el propietario de una de las empresas mas exitosas del japón y mayor patrocinador de su empresa, era nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara, con quien no se llevaba muy bien claro esta.

—hola amor. Saludo cariñoso dándole un beso en la mejilla, se sorprendió al ver a la gata. —¿y esta gatita? ¿de donde salió? Pregunto al ver a Sakura.

—es de mi hermana me pidió que se la cuidara mientras ella esta de viaje con la familia Sarutobi. Soltó nerviosa temiendo que no le creyera.

—bien, me tomare un baño. Al decir esto subió sin decir mas.

Luego de ese incomodo descubrimiento, ambas quedaron en un incomodo silencio que pronto fue roto por Sakura.

"—_¿por que no me dijiste que el es tu novio?"_ pregunto algo demandante la Haruno anciosa de una explicación.

—v-veras ¿te acuerdas de la reunión que tuvimos en su empresa?.

Sakura asintió.

Pronto Hinata explico como ocurrió su relación secreta.

_Resulta que ese día Hinata fue al baño unisex de la empresa Sabaku no, a limpiarse una mancha de cafe, que Sakura le había arrojado al ver que no tenía caramelo como a ella le gustaba, en ese momento alguien entro al baño no le tomo importacncia estaba demaciado concentrada en limpiar esa mancha, hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro._

—_¿no te cansas de ser agredida por tu jefa? _

_Hinata se sintió algo nerviosa al oir esa voz varonil, volteo y se dió cuenta de que quien le hablaba era el nuevo patrocinador de la empresa._

_Ella solo es así en el trabajo l-lo hace para que mejore, se-señor S.-Sabaku no._

_Por favor dime Gaara, se que quiza sea muy atrevido de mi parte pero. Dudo un poco sus palabras.—que te parece si al salir te llevo a comprar otro vestido y salimos a cenar , bueno si tu queieres._

_A-acepto. Contesto roja de vergûenza y delicidad._

_Hay comenzo su relación con el, hasta el punto de mudarse juntos en el apartamento que compartian y aunque siempre le pedía a Hinata que renunciara y que tomara mejor un trabajo en su empresa ella lo rechazaba por que decia que se sentía agusto con Sakura._

Bueno eso es una explicación extraña Hinata, pero igual me sorprende que siguieras conmigo después de como te he tratado.

No importa. Contesto despreocupada la chica.

¿segura que no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Quizas pero mejor nos encargaremos de eso mañana.

Mientras que en otro lugar Naruto había regresado del trabajo al entrar vio la melancolica imagen de una de las pocas fotos familiares que se habían tomado el, Sakura y su hija, era triste pensar que no la vería sonreir de nuevo, o que al menos las posibilidades eran pocas inclusive escasas, pero sabía en el fondo de su ser que de alguna manera ese problema se soluciónaria de una y otra forma.

Fue directamente al cuarto de su hija al eschuchar su llanto y la arruyo en sus brasos ya que entendía perfectamente como se sentía puesto que es había crecido sin ambos padres y fue criado por su padrino Jiraija, y fue difícil para el crecer sin ellos. No queria que su pequeña pasará por lo mismo, tan solo esperaba que un milagro hiciera que su esposa despertara y que con eso terminara el sufrimiento que el y Violeta tenía, pronto la niña se quedo dormida, Naruto la arropo en su cuna.

—no te preocupes, Violeta are todo lo que pueda para que mami vuelva, te lo prometo. Dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en la frente a su pequeña y se fue a dormir solo otra ves.

Continuara.

**agradecimientos a:**

**layill**

**vlatislav**

**gaahina is love**

**orihime Uchiha**

**klan destino**

**Chiharu No Natsumi**

**Sora91**

**Rianne Black y**

**cheli hyuga**


	9. preocupación

**Los personajes de Naruto no son mios son de masashi kisimoto**

**9: preocupación**

En el centro del Karma. Sasuke y Karin tenía un gran problema Sakura estuvo cerca de morir y eso no era un lujo del que podían prescindir.

-¿Cómo es que eso pudo suceder esa mujer es peor de lo que pensamos? Menciono algo furiosa Karin.

-yo hice lo que pude hacerme pasar por medico no es cosa fácil, igual que impide que la arpía lo intente otra vez, esto es serio hay que avisarle a Sakura lo mas pronto posible, no queremos que este proyecto de salvación termine en una tragedia.

-igual, aun no podemos tener contacto con ella, aun esta en servicio.

-cuando termine con quien sea que este ayudando le diremos que pasá.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en otro lado Hinata y Sakura estaban en una boutique de lencería fina, Hina, se probaba con vergüenza las prendas sin saber por que motivos, hacían esto.

-dime ¿Por qué Hacemos esto Sakura-san?

-verás se cual es problema en tu relación y es que no te avivas tienes que hacerlo.

-p-pero no quiero llegar a eso todavía. Alego la chica con timidez.

-no es para que hagas eso, lo hago para que cuando te cases puedas sorprenderlo, se que el quizás te ha respetado hasta ahora pero igual quiero ayudarte a motivarlo.

-b-bien yo creo que esta última, es la apropiada¿ ya podemos irnos?

-si

.

.

.

.

En esos momento Naruto se encontraba en el hospital esperando ver una reacción en su esposa siquiera un signo vital que le diera alguna esperanza de encontrarla consciente pero nada, había cambiado y eso no le gustaba llevaba mas de una semana así tenía que haber al menos una pequeña mejoría, parecía que solo el estaba interesado en el bienestar de su esposa hasta que vio a alguien entras.

-¿Shikamari, Sai, Ino y Neji , Tenten? ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pregunto impresionado el Uzumaki ya que según el su esposa ya ni siquiera contaba con amigos.

-le debemos mucho a Sakura, y bueno quisimos ir a ver como esta. Explico Sai.

-¿hubo alguna mejora? Pregunto Ino .

-no he estado aquí una toda la semana visitándola y no ha mejorado eso me preocupa.

-eso es horrible. Exclamo Tenten indignada.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, Violeta se aproximo al regazo de su inconsciente madre, Naruto volteo a ver que pasaba y hay paso, al igual que el todos voltearon y se sorprendieron al ver que el cuerpo de Sakura reacciono a la niña. Ya que por increíble que parezca ella sonrió.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que con Hinata y Sakura , Hinata esperaba que el plan de la pelirosa funcionará mejor de lo que ella pensaba, en eso su novio entro al apartamento.

-buenas tardes amor. Saludo con una voz algo para el excitante.

Hinata lo guió a sala que había sido cambiada a un salón de baile, que a decir verdad le elevo bastante el animo, pronto los dos bailaron felices, Sakura los contemplaba complacida era increíble ver actividades que no había hecho en mucho tiempo era satisfactorio ayudar a Hinata una persona que nunca pensó que a pesar de su maltrato. La trataba bien sabía que quizás cuando regresara a su cuerpo la compensaría el doble pronto la luz que seguramente la levaría a otro cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

Pero sorpresivamente no fue así. Ella se encontraba otra vez en el limbo del Karma.

-¿Qué pasa?

-veras, al parecer la secretaria de tu esposo esta obsesionada con y planea matarte para vivir con y aprovecharse de el y tu. Explico el buen Karma.

-¿y? pregunto si saber el por que de eso.

-verás ella intento matarte. Menciono algo molesto el mal Karma.

-te citamos para que apresures tu, regresión estas en grave peligro.

Luego de eso la enviaron a su próximo cuerpo.

Continuara.

En el próximo hay lemon gaahina.

**agradecimientos a:**

**layill**

**vlatislav**

**gaahina is love**

**orihime Uchiha**

**klan destino**

**Chiharu No Natsumi**

**Sora91**

**Rianne Black y**

**cheli hyuga**


	10. mi gran dilema

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos son de Masashi Kisimoto aquí esta el lemon Gaahina que les prometí**

**Mi gran dilema **

Hinata al ver que Sakura no estaba se encontraba completamente nerviosa ya Gaara le decía que ese día le daría una sorpresa y no sabía qué hacer en un momento así, pronto pudo ver a su novio detrás suyo.

-tengo algo que decirte.- menciono serio mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella. – ¿te casarías conmigo?

Hinata no podía creer un hombre tan importante como el, decidiera casarse con alguien como ella era increíble no podía creerlo era genial lo amaba y ahora su vida estaba completa y todo gracias a Sakura.

-si acepto.-Luego de eso ambos se dieron un beso

.

.

.

.

Mientras que en otra parte Sakura había despertado curiosamente se hallaba en frente a la puerta de su casa y pudo ver que había una lluvia al verse en un charco pudo ver que ahora era una cachorrita raza poodle de color rosa, era muy penoso ahora entendía que las ultimas personas por ayudar eran su esposo e Hija y al verse en ese estado no podía mostrase así frente a su esposo o al menos impediría que el se enterase de que era ella, su tristeza no se hizo esperar pronto rompió en llanto que sono como un aullido que su esposo escucho.

Naruto abrió la puerta y vio una adorable cachorrita en el frio no pudo evitar recogerla al momento en que la recogió del suelo la perrita comenzó a lamer su cara repetidas veces y la ladraba como si lo conociera.

-que linda eres.- dijo contento mientras la acariciaba.

Por su parte violeta sonreía y acariciaba a la perrita mientras decía palabras que Naruto no pudo comprender a la perrita.

-mama.- dijo la bebita confundiendo al rubio y asustando a Sakura, ¿se había dado cuenta?

-ella no es mami violeta.

Pero por mas que lo intentara Naruto no cambiaba la opinión de la bebe.

-mama, mama, ¡mama!-

Naruto no entendí por que su hija reaccionaba de esa forma pero debía admitir que también sentía simpatía por el animal dejo a la cachorra aun lado y se marcho a su habitación para tomar una siesta Sakura lo siguió pudo ver como su esposo se quitaba la camisa debelando su exuberante pecho frente a ella, Sakura aun no se perdonaba por haberlo engañado después de comprobar ella misma que su esposo jamás la había engañado pero para su desgracias su marido se percato de su presencia.

-¿estas bien perrita?

Sakura ladró a modo de respuesta y Naruto sintió pena por la perrita por alguna razón sentía que no debía dejarla en el suelo la tomo en sus brazos y ambos durmieron abrazados.

Continuara.

**gradecimientos a:**

**layill**

**vlatislav**

**gaahina is love**

**orihime Uchiha**

**klan destino**

**Chiharu No Natsumi**

**Sora91**

**Rianne Black y**

**cheli hyuga**

**hinata-gaara-love**


	11. una odiosa visita

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son de masashi kisimoto**

**Una odiosa visita**

La mañana llego rápido y Sakura abría sus ojos y vio a su amado esposo dormido era tan hermoso como un ángel dormido era increíble, que cuando era humana no había atendido a ese hombre tan maravilloso como debía ahora lo entendía muy bien ella aun tenía la oportunidad de redimirse pero sus pensamientos se disiparon al ver como el amor de su vida abría sus ojos poco a poco y la miraba con su sonrisa característica, ella en su forma canina movía alegremente su rabo, cosa que a él, le gusto mucho la miro con ternura.

-Buenos días perrita.-Dijo con dulzura.

Sakura ladró de felicidad mientras lamía su cara repetidas veces.

-Necesitas un nombre y no sé que ponerte.- agrego preocupado ante la situación.

Ahí fue donde vio una foto familiar de los tres Violeta, él y su esposa, luego volvió a ver a la perrita, algo en ella se la recordaba y no pensaba desaprovechar esa situación ya que su esposa no estaba se le ocurrió llamarla como ella.

-Te llamaras Sakura.-Declaro feliz mientras la menciona, ladraba y daba piruetas.

El resto del mañana continuo tranquila, Sakura era feliz jugando con su hija y haciéndole compañía a su esposo, rápidamente la tarde llego abruptamente y con ella una persona que Sakura esperaría ver solo en sus pesadillas.

-Buenas tardes jefe.- Saludo sínicamente Amaru.

Sakura se limitaba a gruñir y a ladrarle demostrándole todo el odio que sentía hacia ella. La mujer se acerco a Violeta quien esos momento disfrutaba de su almuerzo.

-Que hermosa bebe, se parece mucho a ti.- Dijo al notar que la bebe era rubia, con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran verdes no azules.

Violeta se limito a tirarle encima de su blusa la papilla que comía.

-Ahh debería enseñarle modales.-Dijo molesta mirando con odio a la creatura.

-Tal vez la que necesite modales es otra persona.- Respondió molesto el Uzumaki al ver lo descarada que ella era.

-¿porqué lo dice? Yo vine aquí por el hecho de que me preocupa, que usted este solo en casa y que casi nunca está en la oficina, la vida sigue jefe, su esposa quizás no está pero yo si.-Dijo sugerente mientras se tumbaba encima del rubio.

Sakura estaba que ardía de rabia esa bruja no debía meterse con su familia, ella tuvo que abalanzarse sobre la pierna de Amaru para luego morder su muslo cosa que hizo que ella soltara a Naruto. Pero eso no se quedo así, la mujer estaba tan furiosa que levanto a Sakura del suelo y la tiro al otro lado de la sala.

-Bestia asquerosa.- Dijo con ira.

Su satisfacción paso a dolor cuando, sin aviso sintió a Naruto darle una bofetada que la lanzo al suelo.

-¿Porqué?- Dijo confusa.

-La única bestia aquí eres tu Amaru, no solo irrumpes a mi casa sin aviso, intentas tocar a mi hija, coquetearme y encima lastima a mi mascota, que lo único que quería era salvarme de tu arrebato sexual, no que quieres realmente conmigo Amaru, pero te advierto una cosa o te alejas de mi y mi familia, o quedas despedida.

Amaru se limito a levantarse del suelo y caminar hasta la puerta, con la ira contenida golpeo la puerta y largarse con unas grandes ganas de vengarse. Mientras que Naruto recogía a Sakura del suelo viendo si tenía algún tipo de herida y la llevo al veterinario, por suerte no le encontraron daño grave pero si una leve lesión en la pata derecha, la noche llego y todo marcho sobre ruedas pero algo que no le gusta a Sakura era saber por que no había regresado a su cuerpo ya.

Continuara.

**Agradecimientos:**

**hinata-gaara-love**

**mi dulce ninfa**

**lovesephiroth**

**baunkoyo**

**kittirasi**

**uzumaki zoe y**

**orihime uchiha **


End file.
